El color de tú vida
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Naruto pierde la vista, la vida no ha sido gentil con él pero conocerá a Sasuke un doctor del hospitalen el que esta internado. Podría perder a sasuke si el moreno no sabe como perdonar. Los dos terribles pasados se juntan en un solo escenario
1. Chapter 1

**EL COLOR DE TÚ VIDA**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama y yo solo los uso para fines yaoistas, este fic fue anteriormente publicado en mi cuenta ahora desaparecida "L marionette-kurobutterfly" de "AY" no piensen que es lucro.**

**Capitulo 1: El desconocido Doctor**

Había sangre por todos lados manchando las paredes y el suelo, la luz se había ido de sus ojos y todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad.

No sabia en que momento había sucedido pero pudo ver como aquella persona se acercaba con furia.

– ¡es tu culpa maldito monstro, si tu no existieras el seguiría con vida!

Un dolor insoportable apareció en su cuerpo y lo siguiente que supo es que se veía cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

– ¿pero que hiciste?

Era de mañana podía sentir el sol en sus mejillas, no podía ver al sol pero sabia que estaba ahí. Llevaba ya varias semanas en el hospital, el ataque que sufrió ahora era cosa del pasado, el diagnostico que el doctor le dio no era bueno el no podría volver a ver. Su abuelo no podía creer lo que escuchaba y no lo aceptaría contradiciendo a la doctora le dijo que lo llevaría a los mejores hospitales para recuperar su vista, que no se darían por vencidos, pero él sabia que ya nada se podía hacer a si que con la mejor sonrisa que tuvo….

–no te preocupes por mi abuelo jiraiya yo estaré bien, ya veras.

¿Como podía sonreír así después de lo que le paso? todos en la habitación no podían creerlo los doctores, las enfermeras, todos quedaron sorprendidos por tan reluciente sonrisa y resignación, pero había un doctor en especial que quedo impactado ante tal sonrisa estando alejado de los demás oculto en la sombra de la puerta observando todo.

–no puedes decir eso naruto kun tu abuelo tiene razón si buscan otras opciones tal vez…

–gracias hinata san por tus palabras pero es mejor dejarlo así, nee?

Aquella chica de pelo negro con destellos color violeta lloraba ¿como podía permitir que su mejor amigo el chico que admiraba y amaba en secreto se diera por vencido de esa manera? Estando a su lado desde que eran niños y ahora que estaban en la secundaria no había podido hacer nada, nunca podía hacer nada por su amigo era demasiado débil e ingenua.

–pero naruto…

Seguía sonriendo, él sabia perfectamente que su abuelo no viviría mucho tiempo estaba demasiado enfermo ya su cuerpo no daba para mas, aunque el abuelo era una persona fuerte una enfermedad terrible le había invadido y ahora sus días estaban contados no quería preocuparlo mas, al morir sus padres en un horrible accidente el era la única familia que le quedaba y aunque sus padres le habían asegurado para que pudiera seguir estudiando hasta la universidad él no quería ser una carga, así que…

–vamos no estén tristes– sujeto con fuerza las sabanas –ya verán que todo estará bien– ¿de donde salían esas palabras de animo? él no se encontraba bien, su corazón se estrujaba con cada palabra que decía, pero parecía que todos le creían ya que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo ¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta que se estaba rompiendo?

–entonces tsunade-obachan ¿cuando me puedo ir a casa? –

Una venita se asomo de la frente de la corpulenta mujer

–No, todavía no puedes tus heridas de los ojos no han sanado todavía.

–QUEEE! ¡Pero si ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí!

–Tus heridas fueron muy profundas espero entiendas y te quedes aquí un poco mas.

–Humm– formo un puchero –esta bien pero espero y no creas que me voy a quedar quieto– amenazo

–si no lo haces te amarrare a la cama.

– ¡QUEE! ¿Acaso pueden hacer eso en un hospital? – pregunto sorprendido, claramente no se lo esperaba

–Claro ya que yo soy la jefe de oftalmología – [N/A: ¿si es así?]

Claro era de esperarse la relación que tenia naruto con su doctora, él ya llevaba varias semanas en el hospital prácticamente se había hecho amigo de todos los doctores del lugar excepto de uno que aun no conocía.

–bueno me marcho tengo otros pacientes que atender pero antes– se dirigió al rubio y lo sujeto fuertemente de los cachetes – si me vuelves a decir abuela te abriré y te esparciré por todos lados ¿entendiste?

–hai, hai.

–parece que te llevas cada vez mejor con la doctora verdad naruto kun? – le regalo una sonrisa hinata

–claro que no, aunque no puedo verla se que es una anciana, ha ha ha.

Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo para poner una de sus manos en el hombro de la persona que yacía escondida en la puerta.

– ¿por que nunca te acercas sasuke? – susurro

–Por que no es mí paciente es el tuyo– contesto el contrario notablemente molesto por la pregunta

–oh vaya ¿entonces por que vienes? – Tsunade sonreía divertida por la expresión que tenía en su rostro

–tsk ¿acaso esto es un interrogatorio? – comenzaba a fastidiarle bastante

–ha ha no tienes por que ponerte así, que mal carácter tienes pero sabes… si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no le hablas? – diciendo lo ultimo salió del cuarto.

La noche inundaba todos los alrededores, las calles se iluminaban por los faros y las personas en ellas dejaban de pasar, todas se dirigían a sus casas con sus familias. En su cuarto y con los ojos vendados el chico rubio parecía mirar por la ventana abierta hacia afuera.

Sus cabellos se movían con el viento y unas lágrimas comenzaron a mojar las vendas en sus ojos escapándose de ellas para llegar a las mejillas.

Afuera un doctor caminaba por los pasillos del hospital haciendo guardia pasando por la puerta abierta del cuarto del rubio, quedándose quieto se recargo en la puerta y miro con insistencia al chico parado enfrente de el.

– ¿Quién esta ahí? – naruto pregunto al sentir que alguien le observaba

–vaya ¿pudiste sentirme?

– ¿como no podría? tienes una presencia impresionante.

–Dime una cosa ¿Por qué mirabas con impaciencia hacia afuera si no puedes ver?

–no miraba.

– ¿entonces?

–sentía el viento en mi rostro y tu… ¿quien eres?

–Soy un doctor de este hospital– sonríe

– ¿doctor?

–estaba haciendo la guardia así que ahora me marcho.

– ¡NO! espera– trata de detenerlo

Camino hacia donde escucho aquella voz la cual le había cautivado al escucharla no quería que se marchara por alguna razón que desconocía era cálida y gentil no como aquellas horribles palabras que siempre lo perseguían. Estiro su brazo lo más que pudo, corría a donde provenía la cálida voz.

– ¡ESPERA! – gritaba desesperado

– ¿Qué?

Naruto había tropezado y caído encima del doctor, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, prácticamente podía sentir que se le saldría del pecho pero ¿Por qué? No conocía a esta persona, no podía verla además era hombre.

– ¿estas bien? – escuchaba a la voz preguntarle

–ah ha, si perdón– reaccionó

– ¿entonces?

No comprendía.

– ¿ah?

– ¿no vas ah quitarte de encima?

No se había dado cuenta sino hasta ahora que el extraño se lo decía ¿pero que estaba haciendo? Realmente no tenía ganas de moverse ni un solo milímetro de aquel cálido cuerpo pero…

–lo sien… lo siento tanto – se levanto sonrojado, en definitiva la vergüenza había podido mas

–me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde ¿te ayudo a regresar a tu cama?

¿Se marchaba? No, él quería permanecer un poco mas, sólo un…

–ah no te preocupes yo puedo solo.

–bueno adiós.

Se quedo parado solo en aquel lugar, había dirigido una de sus manos en la pared para tocar y saber cuál era el camino a su habitación, había permanecido ya mucho tiempo en aquellos pasillos para saber en donde se encontraba pero… se sonrojo de sobremanera, era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sentimientos, era la primera vez que su corazón latía así solo por una voz, por la voz de aquel doctor desconocido.

–se me olvido preguntarle su nombre.

No entendía, no entendía nada como era posible que su corazón reaccionara de esa manera ante tal desconocido? bueno era un doctor pero no lo conocía el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital nunca se lo había encontrado entonces por que al escuchar su voz se había sentido por primera vez ¿feliz? Con esfuerzo logro llegar a la cama tropezándose y cayéndose pero no era por que no supiera como regresar si no por que por lo feliz que estaba había olvidado como hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente no había recibido visita alguna de su abuelo, no podía ir todos los días y hinata su única amiga se encontraba en la escuela.

–La escuela– dijo con pesadez

Solo pensar en eso hizo que comenzara a temblar, ese lugar no era nada agradable no le gustaba estar ahí, solo cosas malas pasaban cuando él iba, cosas muy malas.

–ah ¿ya estas despierto, naruto?

Escucho una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta.

– ¿sakura?

–Si soy yo, ¡vayas pudiste reconocerme! – la chica sonaba sorprendida

–Claro, no podría olvidar la voz de la enfermera que tanto me cuida– ensancho su sonrisa

–vamos es mi trabajo, vine a ver como amaneciste.

Sakura es la enfermera que estaba a su cuidado ella era la encargada de limpiarle las heridas, y por lo general se la pasaba un rato con el rubio a su lado platicando para que no se sintiera tan mal.

–oye sakura chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – estaba nervioso, no sabia como preguntárselo

–claro, dime.

–Hay un doctor… –se detuvo ¿como le explicaría que quería saber de un doctor que ni siquiera conocía? y mas ¿Qué no sabia su nombre? pero quería escuchar su voz una vez mas pero… se guardo las ganas y decidió no preguntar nada.

–No olvídalo – sonríe

–si tu lo dices.

Se marcho y la soledad volvía a reinar en la habitación, estando el solo con el silencio.

**NOTAS FINALES**

¡Hola a todos mina-san! ¿Cómo ha estado hoy su día? Espero que muy bien como para que me dejen un pequeño Review.

Este es uno de los primeros Fanfic que hice, vaya hace como (1…2…3…4) la verdad no me acuerdo pero fue bastante (ha ha ha ^_^) y como lo escribí al principio lo publique en otra pagina (AY) así que ¡NO ES LUCRO! la idea me pertenece como cada renglón escrito salido de mi linda i-ma-gi-na-si-ón (formando un arcoíris al decir imaginación) le he hecho unos pequeños arreglos (le cambie los guiones y le agregue algunos signos de expresión y/o interrogación) así que no problem.

Espero les guste tanto como a mi y los espero en el capitulo 2

¡Nos leeremos pronto mina-san!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama y yo solo los uso para fines yaoistas, este fic fue anteriormente publicado en mi cuenta ahora desaparecida "L marionette-kurobutterfly" de "AY" no piensen que es lucro.**

**Capitulo 2: Cruel Destino**

Pasaron las semanas y su abuelo solo había ido dos veces a visitarlo, él sabia que jiraiya tenia que descansar no tenia que preocuparlo con sus tonterías pero se sentía tan solo y el doctor no había vuelto a ir no había vuelto a escuchar su voz.

Los recuerdos de esa noche estaban presentes, lo que había provocado su estado actual, tal vez se lo merecía todas las personas de la escuela siempre se lo habían dicho "te mereces lo que te pasa" nadie lo quería ahí era odiado, aborrecido un monstro como todos decían pero ¿que delito había cometido para que le hicieran cosas tan feas?

Desde que era niño lo trataban mal y no sabia por que, su madre le decía que era tan bello que le tenían envida que no tenia que preocuparse mientras ella estuviera ahí que lo protegería, su padre que no les hiciera caso que eran unos ardidos ¿pero por que? ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué solo sus padres lo amaban? Pero no le importaba mientras ellos estuvieran ahí nada malo le pasaría.

Era el día de su decimo cumpleaños en la noche sus padres festejarían con él, harían una fiesta y se la pasarían realmente bien, naruto emocionado esperaba en las escaleras quería que la puerta se abriera y con ella sus padres estarían entrando con sus regalos pero las horas pasaban y la puerta no se abría.

– ¿por que no te vas a dormir naruto? ya es muy tarde, te despertare cuando tus padres lleguen.

–Pero abuelo jiraiya yo les dije que los esperaría– el pequeño niño había inflado los cachetes

Aquel niño no se movería de las escaleras y jiraiya lo sabía muy bien era un niño obstinado y amenos que esa puerta no se abriera él no se movería.

El reloj marcaba la 1:00AM y naruto se había quedado dormido recargado en la pared jiraiya lo levanto y lo llevo a su cuarto arropándolo cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras cuando el teléfono sonó

– ¿bueno?

El pequeño rubio se despertó al oír sonar el teléfono pensando que podrían ser sus padres bajo emocionado las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco, la mirada de su abuelo era diferente era un rostro de tristeza después de un rato bajo la bocina del teléfono y colgó jiraiya se había quedado viendo al pequeño agachándose lo llamo con la mano para que se acercara a el, naruto no entendía lo que sucedía pero algo dentro de él le dijo que corriera a los brazos de su abuelo aunque en realidad no era su abuelo de sangre ya que el había adoptado y criado a su padre ah minato y lo había querido como si fuera suyo.

Jiraiya lo abrazo con fuerza y pudo sentir unas lagrimas mojar su hombro

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que lloras? – no entendía

–no seas ridículo niño no estoy llorando– trataba de excusarse

Tratando de separarse del fuerte abrazo el pequeño comenzó a preocuparse pero no lo logro

–suéltame por favor.

–solo un poquito mas.

–Abuelo jiraiya– suplicaba

–Tus padres no podrán venir a tu cumpleaños– dijo el hombre de repente

– ¿Por qué?

–Han tenido un accidente y ya no vendrán a casa.

– ¿entonces mamá y papá ya no están más aquí?

–si así es, ellos ya no están en este lugar.

Esas palabras habían sido terribles, sus padres ya no estarían con él, ya no lo protegerían la preocupación, el miedo, el dolor se convertirían en sentimientos que lo perseguirían a partir de ahora.

Tiempo después se había enterado que había pasado a sus padres, la muerte de ellos cuando lo dejaron solo la verdad detrás de eso y las respuestas al ¿porque? de su vida.

El tiempo lo cambia todo eso dicen por ahí, lo mejora todo e incluso lo arregla sirve para olvidar y restaurar, que mentirosos eran los que decían eso, para naruto el tiempo era su peor enemigo y solo lo empeoraba todo, el tiempo nunca estaba de su lado y mientras mas pasaba mas sufría pero nunca se dejaría vencer, no dejaría que lo vieran sufrir y lamentarse los ignoraría y seguiría con su vida, pero solo se mentía su fuerza no duraría mucho.

Había entrado a la secundaria era su primer año tal vez esta vez no le iría tan mal como en la primaria con las bromas pesadas de sus compañeras las peleas con sus compañeros y las injusticias con sus maestros, seguro esta vez mejoraría. Se equivocaba.

Todo había empeorado, las bromas habían subido de nivel si antes lo empujaban ahora lo encerraban por horas hasta que el de intendencia lo sacaba, si le ocultaban sus zapatos ahora los manchaban con sangre y tachuelas adentro de ellos, las mujeres pueden ser muy vengativas.

Su primer año no iba nada bien, empanzaba a resignarse hasta que encontró en clases a su amiga de la infancia la única que se había acercado a él, su única amiga podría decirse, las cosas mejorarían seguro.

No, no pasaba nada todo seguía igual no estaba en su destino ser feliz.

Se despertó precipitadamente esos recuerdos no le gustaban nada y ahora que no podía ver las imágenes eran peores mas claras las voces se oían mas terribles y los hechos mas presentes.

– ¿estas bien?

Salió rápidamente de aquel recuerdo siendo interrumpido por una voz

–si clar…

Esa voz, esa era la voz que tanto quería escuchar pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Dos semas se le habían hecho eternos pero ahora no importaba y seguro esta vez le preguntaría cual era su nombre.

– ¡Ah!– exclamaba mientras señalaba a la puerta – eres tu el de la otra noche ¿verdad? – estaba mas que seguro que así era, nunca se le olvidaría la voz de la persona que mas quería escuchar.

–y ¿como lo haz sabido? – la voz sonaba divertida

–ya te lo había dicho tu presencia es única y además…– sonreía de oreja a oreja

Naruto no podía ver pero si pudiera claramente abría notado un sonrojo en aquel doctor moreno que estaba a su lado.

–…reconocí tu voz– termino de decir

–Pero solo hemos hablado una vez ¿como podrías reconocer mi voz?

–Ah bueno– se sonrojo como tomate, No nunca le diría que le había cautivado su voz no se atrevería pero…

–Por que me gusto– dijo sin querer ¿¡QUE! ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Pero si había quedado que no le diría! parece que su mente le engañaba de nuevo.

El silencio invadió de golpe la habitación

– ¿Doctor?

Si, definitivamente si pudiera ver lo notaria, notaria el enorme sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro del moreno.

–ah, yo…– no supo que decir el mayor

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Comportándose como un crio, él era mayor que el chico rubio, por kami tenia 25 años claramente él era maduro pero ¿Qué diablos hacia sonrojándose como una colegiala? Este chico…

–ah lo siento eh dicho algo que no debía, lo siento lo sien…– comenzó a disculparse el rubio, era claro que al doctor le había incomodado lo que había dicho.

–no tienes por que disculparte naruto.

–*AH* – lo había sentido, había sido pequeño pero muy claro

– ¿Qué te sucede?

El mayor le pregunto de repente.

–Es solo que ¿sabes mi nombre?

–HUM… claro que lo se esta escrito en tu parte medica– [no se si se diga así, si alguien sabe como se dice que me avise ^. ^]

–Oh – se sintió un poco desilusionado –y por cierto ¿como te llamas? –esta vez no se le escaparía

–uchiha sasuke.

–con que sasuke– sonrío alegremente

– ¿Por qué sonríes?

–por que estoy muy feliz, quería saber tu nombre pero cuando te lo iba a preguntar me caí ¿recuerdas?

–Oh eso– como podría olvidar algo a si, si el chico a el le gust… ¿Qué diablos?

– ¿Y que haces aquí sasuke? – lo llamo por su nombre

– ¿no te lo dijeron?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–yo voy a ser tu doctor a partir de ahora.

Saltó de la cama para agarrarse de la bata de sasuke

– ¿ENCERIO?

– "este chico es como si en verdad pudiera ver ¿como le hace para saber en donde estoy?" Si no miento.

–entonces ¿vas a venir aquí a diario?

–oye no te emociones tanto.

El peso de naruto hizo que el se resbalara de la cama y ambos fueron a dar al suelo (si de nuevo)

–Auch me dolió– se había pegado en el brazo –um ¿sasuke?

Al caer el moreno se pego en la cabeza y ah quedado inconsciente.

– ¿sasuke? – volvió a repetir

Se levantó lentamente quedando sentado encima del moreno, no recibió respuesta, comenzaba a asustarse así que con el único recurso que le quedaba era utilizar sus manos para ir tocando su alrededor.

–AH – se sonrojo

Paso sus manos para adelante y se reclinó un poco, sus manos se dirigieron al pecho del mayor acariciando suavemente el mismo encontrándose con la bata.

–su pecho es cálido.

Sus manos siguieron el camino y subiendo un poco mas se encontró con el cuello, sus delgadas manos no alcanzaban a cubrirlo todo, ya se encontraba cerca del rostro y en verdad quería saber como era, como era el rostro de la persona con la voz mas bella que haya escuchado.

Colocó una de sus manos en el suelo para acercarse, y arrodillándose había puesto ambas piernas al lado de las de sasuke de manera que pudiera quedar enfrente de su rostro sin tener que levantarse de él. Se agacho lo suficiente hasta sentir su respiración, su mano derecha temblorosa se acerco al rostro del chico que estaba debajo de él y lo toco.

–Es realmente…– el color carmesí se había vuelto mas pronunciado es sus mejillas

Sus delgados dedos pasaron por la mejilla de sasuke de seguro tendrían un color indescriptible, levantando su mano del suelo llego a los ojos ¿Qué color de ojos tendría? Abría que preguntar estaban cerrados de seguro estaba desmayado y ahora ¿Qué haría? Algo de miedo recorrió su cuerpo, pero naruto tenia que saber como era, dejo los ojos de sasuke y se dirigió a sus labios pasando uno de sus dedos sobre ellos.

–Son realmente suaves– no dejaria de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, definitivamente no se detendría

El sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro, con cada segundo que pasaba y más que lo tocaba se ponía más y más carmesí.

– ¿se molestaría si…?

Guiándose por sus dedos se acerco lo suficiente a sasuke hasta quedar realmente cerca, abrio ligeramente su boca poso sus labios sobre los suyos, no pudo sentir en que momento unos brazos recorrieron su espalda sujetándolo con fuerza y atrayéndolo para abajo, naruto se sorprendió y alejo sus labios.

– ¿¡sasuke! – estaba realmente sorprendido eso no se lo esperaba

Sus labios fueron presos por los de sasuke callando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de ellos, besándolo apasionadamente y abriéndose paso de entre su boca metió su lengua saboreando cada rincón de ella sin dejar ningún lugar sin inspeccionar, después de una rato naruto contesto el beso con la misma intensidad que el de sasuke, el beso era apasionado y lleno de deseo, ninguno de los dos había sentido tan enorme necesidad de no despegar sus labios de los contrarios.

Ambos no pudieron notar cuando la puerta se abrió.

– ¿sasuke? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Al escuchar la voz ambos inmediatamente se separaron y al girar su mirada el moreno pudo ver a una chica parada en la puerta.

– Sakura– dijo sasuke con notable enfado

**NOTAS FINALES**

¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que preguntar lo mismo? Tal vez por que espero ansiosa sus Review.

Este fic ya lo eh terminado, así que no tendrán que esperar a que llegue a mi la inspiración, ya que no es necesario (ha ha ha) solo tendrán que esperar que los suba ya que carezco de internet en mi casa (mi madre me odia) ha ha no es cierto pero por ahora es imposible para mi tenerlo en casa (la economía familiar, ya saben con eso de los energúmenos)

Por eso me encantaría que comentaran si les gusto el fic para que lo siga subiendo, ustedes me dicen les puedo subir los últimos dos capítulos (si este fic es realmente corto) o solo uno y después el final para hacerla de emoción (como dije es uno de mis primeros fic y ellos son realmente cortos) Y como siempre perdonen la falta de ortografía.

Espero sus Review, Nos leeremos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3: Secretos al descubierto

**Capitulo 3: Secretos al Descubierto**

No podía creer lo que había escuchado acaso sasuke había dicho ¿sakura? ¿Su enfermera había visto el beso entre ellos? No podía ser, se había sentido tan feliz que se le olvido el lugar en el que estaban.

– ¿sakura que haces aquí? – sasuke estaba enfadado, lo habían interrumpido y eso no le había causado gracia

–ah yo… soy la que cura la herida a naruto y vine a… – la pelirosada no podía creer lo que veía

–ya no es necesario que vengas yo lo hare a partir de hoy– dijo serio

–ah pero no tienes que hacerlo– sonaba sakura algo desesperada

–No, yo lo hare a si que ¿por que no te retiras?

–Ah bueno…si, siento interrumpir– salío enojada

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso sasuke era una mala persona? Lo había escuchado en el tono de voz de sakura se había ido enojada.

– ¿Por qué la trataste tan mal?

Sasuke soltó la espalda del rubio y dirigió una de sus manos a la acanelada mejilla

–No tienes por que preocuparte por personas como ella, ella en verdad no es lo que aparenta naruto– acariciaba la piel con dulzura

–pero ella me cuido.

–por que ese es su trabajo y no quiero hablar de esto.

El carácter del mayor repentinamente había cambiado, su tono amable había pasado a uno con palpable enfado.

–vamos te llevo a la cama– se levanto

¿Por que del agradable beso ahora estaban en esta situación? Había sido tan bello y ahora sasuke estaba enojado ¿Por qué?

–me tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes, volveré en la noche a curar tu herida ¿De acuerdo?

–Claro– naruto volvió a sonrojarse

Lo escucho salir de su habitación y por inercia se llevo un dedo a la boca, se había besado con sasuke había sentido su aliento, su sabor, incluso su olor y calidez ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se enamorara solo por escuchar una voz?

–Él es realmente atractivo.

Sus manos se lo habían dicho y no le podían mentir, sasuke era una persona realmente bella, estando con otros pacientes del hospital estos le habían enseñado como usar sus sentidos a falta de vista "tus manos no mienten" le dijeron, tal vez después de todo el destino no era tan cruel con el ya que gracias a su "accidente" había podido conocer a sasuke.

–sasuke ¿por que? ¿Por que me haces esto y con ese? – sakura le exigía una explicación

–ya vasta sakura te estas comportando como una mocosa– el moreno comenzaba a hartarse era realmente cansado tener que tratar con la ojiverde

– ¿entonces, por que? Si sabes lo que siento por ti.

–yo nunca dije que fuera algo tuyo.

–pero…

–no quiero discutir más por lo mismo.

–ese chiquillo es un buscón.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – ese comentario le había molestado

– ¿Qué acaso no sabes por que esta aquí? – comenzaba a soltar su veneno

– ¿De que hablas? es por que tuvo un accidente.

–eso es lo que quieren que sepas pero yo se la verdad…

…Él tenia un profesor el cual se mal obsesiono de naruto a tal grado de que lo llamaba a toda hora, lo buscaba, le mandaba mensaje de textos obscenos, en pocas palabras lo acosaba. Un día que sus compañeros le jugaron una broma y lo dejaron encerrado en el gimnasio el profesor vio una oportunidad y se encerró con él, al rato unos profesores escucharon ruido en el gimnasio y fueron a ver que ocurría ¿Y adivina que vieron? –sonrío al decirlo – Vieron al profesor con los pantalones abajo y con naruto debajo de él con la ropa rasgada y llorando, le quitaron el profesor de encima el cual no quería quitarse, tuvieron que usar la fuerza para poder separarlo de naruto y mientras se lo llevaban el profesor le gritaba una y otra vez que seria suyo para toda la eternidad y que si él no lo tendría no seria de nadie, al final lo ultimo que pudieron escuchar los profesores que se quedaron con naruto fue "volveré por ti"

–pero eso no fue su culpa.

–pero eso no fue lo peor sasuke kun– la sonrisa de sakura se ensanchaba cada vez mas al notar la reacción del azabache.

– ¿Qué?

Sakura sonrío satisfecha, tenia toda la atención de sasuke y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le brindaba, soltaría todo lo que sabía del rubio y así conseguiría alejarlo de él, conocía muy bien a sasuke y si él claramente se enteraba de quien era ese chiquillo… estaba segura de que…

–naruto no quiso denunciarlo según él por la esposa del profesor que estaba embarazada, lo único que hizo fue poner una orden de restricción pero como el profesor prometió el volvió por naruto.

–Entonces… ¿Qué paso con naruto? –la historia que sakura le contaba le intrigaba el quería saber sobre el pasado del rubio.

–pues según se su abuelo jiraiya no estaba así que el profesor vio otra oportunidad y se metió a su casa, entro hasta su cuarto y se quito la vida enfrente de él.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿El profesor se suicido? – se sorprendió

–si pero antes de hacerlo le dejo una nota a su esposa que decía:

_Lo siento pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de él, se que te eh fallado a ti y a nuestro hijo que viene en camino, pero el amor que siento por él es mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez pude sentir por ti, espero y puedas entender y perdonarme, la vida sin él no es vida y no vale nada. Yo solo quiero estar a su lado, adiós y lo siento…_

Y así la esposa perdió a su marido.

–pero si fue culpa del profesor ¿por que lo culpas?

– ¿Como que por que? dicen que fue naruto quien en primer lugar busco al profesor, por eso sasuke no debes estar cerca de él además el tiene una historia que…

–vasta, no pienso escucharte mas.

–sasuke kun.

–Eso no cambia las cosas, ya te dije que no siento nada por ti, eres una molestia.

El moreno se alejo del lugar dejando a la peli rosada en el pasillo, él quería saber el resto de la historia por el propio naruto, que contara lo que en verdad paso así que se dirigió a su cuarto.

–hum ¿sasuke?

– ¿como haz sabido que era yo?

– ¿por que siempre preguntas lo mismo? – sonríe

–hay algo que quiero saber– pregunto serio

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿por que estas en el hospital?

–eh, por que tuve un accidente ¿no es obvio?

–no me refiero a eso.

Naruto ya sabia a que se refería sasuke pero el en verdad no quería decirle, si lo sabia, si conocía su historia él también lo odiaría como todos.

–ah yo…

–Vaya– suspiro –no tienes que forzarte.

–pero tú quieres…

–esta bien esperare si no ¿Qué clase de doctor seria? Por ahora veré como van tus ojos.

El moreno se acerco al rubio y se sentó en la cama quedando enfrente de este, acercando sus manos toco las vendas.

– ¡no espera! – sujeto la mano de sasuke

– ¿Qué sucede?

–es que si lo ves tú…

–no te preocupes.

Quitando su mano sasuke comenzó a quitar las vendas hasta llegar a las gasas que cubrían sus ojos.

–no tiembles solo voy a ver como va la herida.

Quito las gasas y no pudo evitar sorprenderse

–esta herida es de…

–No veas– se tapo la cara

– ¿un cuchillo? ¿Pero quien te hizo algo tan horrible?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cerrados, un enorme vacio se hacia mas profundo, él no quería que esta persona viera esa marca, él no, no la persona que ahora él mas quería.

–No llores– con sus manos quito las del rubio

– ¿eh?

En un segundo sasuke se encontraba lamiendo las marcas de cuchillo

– ¿Qué haces? – la sangre se le subió a las mejillas tiñéndolas de carmesí

–ya esta completamente curada, no necesitaras la vendas.

– ¡pero!

– ¿solo hazme caso quiere?

–estaba en la escuela.

– ¿de que hablas?

–el día en que ocurrió, estaba en la escuela…

…Había regresado por que se me había olvidado un libro para un examen que tendría, hinata san se había ofrecido en prestarme el suyo y estudiar juntos pero pensé "como podría ir a su casa" así que le dije que regresaría por el mío que se fuera a su casa, y cuando lo buscaba las luces se apagaron de repente y cuando mire enfrente ahí estaba la esposa de mi sensei con un cuchillo en la mano, ¿lo sabes no? Lo que paso con mi sensei por que si no, no me hubieras preguntado. Ella creía que era mi culpa que sensei se hubiera suicidado en mi casa y que la hubiera dejado sola y con un hijo en camino, gritaba "es tu culpa monstro, es tu culpa" yo trate de calmarla, pero mientras mas lo hacia ella mas lloraba, y cuando le dije que él la quería enfureció y me grito "mentiroso te le metiste por los ojos, es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa" y así como así se me lanzo encima gritando:

–es tu culpa maldito monstro, si tú no existieras él seguiría con vida.

– Al tratar de protegerme detuve la mano con el cuchillo pero estaba tan ida que logro darme en los ojos el dolor en verdad era insoportable pero ella no se conformo solo con eso y me quiso enterrar el cuchillo en el brazo pero perdí el conocimiento, y me dijeron que cuando llegaron la detuvieron antes de que me acuchillara, ahora que lo sabes vas a pensar tu también que fue mi culpa.

Las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas rosadas pero el moreno solo escucho en silencio sin decir una sola palabra se lanzo encima de él y comenzó a besarlo cariñosamente.

–no es tu culpa no llores– le susurraba al oído

–HAAA – las lágrimas al sentir ese cálido beso que se torno en un fuerte abrazo comenzaron a caer de nueva cuenta, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que no era su culpa que todo estaba bien, después de la muerte de sus padres después de 6 años podía escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

La noche había pasado, naruto se había quedado dormido y sasuke había permanecido a su lado, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso por alguien, mostrar afecto desde que su hermano mayor había muerto pocos años después que sus padres, él también estaba solo por eso se había concentrado en una profesión que le permitiera estar el poco tiempo posible en casa así no recordarías esos días trágicos, aunque su familia era acomodada y había heredado una gran fortuna eso se había vuelto algo material algo no indispensable, su carácter se había vuelto frio e indiferente, nadie seria capas de hacerle sentir esos sentimientos que lo lastimaron tanto, no mas, no hasta que conoció a naruto .

Lo vio, su caso le había llamado la atención, un chico que no volvería a ver el cual solo tenia a su abuelo el cual no estaba nada bien, había personas mas desdichadas que él haya afuera, a si que asistió a la operación para restaurar el daño sus ojos, seguían intactos milagrosamente el cuchillo no había tocado la pupila ni nada por el estilo pero había tocado nervios los cuales no podrían reparase, el chico definitivamente no volvería a ver.

Estuvo presente cuando lo llevaron a su habitación y cuando despertó por algún motivo no le dijeron nada, solo "hay que esperar" asombrosamente el chico no contradijo nada y espero y así fue por 2 semanas y media hasta que le dijeron que no podría volver a ver que los nervios no se curarían, sasuke esperaba ver al chico derrumbarse, quería verlo, nadie podría soportar una noticia como esa, menos un chico de 16 años el cual no tenia el consuelo de sus padres, eso pensó él.

Quedo impresionado ante tales palabras "todo estará bien" ¿acaso el chico era un tonto? Como podría decir eso y sonreír de esa manera aun cuando tenía la vida arruinada, ese chico en verdad le sorprendió pero pudo notarlo, su mano aferradas a las sabanas, lo sabia no era tan fuerte pero no podía dejar de estar asombrado, el chico parecía que lo asía por su amiga y su abuelo.

–Vaya chico– y sonrió

– Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no le hablas?

¿Qué? ¿Gustarle había dicho? ¿Ese niño? claro que no, solo tenia cierto interés en él aparte era un hombre él solo… interés profesional.

Era el día de visitas seguramente jiraiya lo visitaría así que sasuke se levanto de la cama y se marcho.

–vaya naruto ya no tienes las vendas eso es bueno.

Escucho naruto una voz cerca de él.

– ¿abuelo jiraiya? Que bueno que viniste– dijo gritando de alegría

–si, no había podido, no me he sentido bien últimamente.

– ¿pero como estas?

–si no estuviera bien no abría venido ha ha ha.

– "cuando se fue sasuke?" – pensaba al darse cuenta que él doctor se había marchado –oye abuelo ¿cuando llegaste estaba solo?

–si ¿por qué? Estabas tú solo durmiendo como siempre.

–Oh ya veo, esta bien– dijo algo triste

– ¿Por qué? ¿Había alguien contigo? Acaso será esa linda enfermera como se llamaba… sakura.

–No, es lo que piensas abuelo eres un pervertido.

–ha ha ha.

La Puerta se abrió.

– ¿interrumpo algo?

–oh doctor ¿como ha estado?

–bien gracias.

– ¿sasuke? – se sonrojo de repente al escuchar la voz del azabache, como un tomate, rojo, rojo, rojo hasta las orejas.

Jiraiya se había dado cuenta por la mirada del moreno y el tono carmesí que había tomado el rostro de su nieto, no pasaba nada desapercibido para su ojo experto.

–Oh ya veo– sonrió tranquilamente

– ¿abuelo?

–Doctor ¿puedo hablar con usted?

–claro.

Salieron de la habitación dejando a naruto solo y muy confundido.

–Doctor ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

–si ¿cual?

– ¿ah usted le gusta naruto?

–ah ¿por que lo pregunta? – se sorprendió tanto que no puedo evitar perder por segundos la compostura, eso si no lo había venido venir.

–entonces si ¿verdad? – Sonríe –sabe no viviré mucho y me gustaría ver sonreír de verdad a mi nieto, por eso confiare en usted… pero hay algo que debe saber.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–La verdad acerca de los padres de naruto.

Continuara…

**NOTAS FINALES**

Se acerca el final

¿Cuál será la verdad a través de la muerte de los padres de naruto?

¿Por qué nadie lo quería cuando era niño?

¿Por qué lo molestaban y cual es la causa de la tragedia con su sensei?

Esto y más en el final de este fic que espero les hayan gustado no me fusilen por hacer sufrir tanto a naruto


	4. Chapter 4: Sentimientos FINAL

**EL COLOR DE TÚ VIDA**

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos FINAL**

–sabe no viviré mucho y me gustaría ver sonreír de verdad a mi nieto por eso confiare en usted pero hay algo que debe saber.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–la verdad acerca de los padres de naruto…

…Yo era joven cuando conocí a su padre, en ese entonces él era un niño, sus padres habían muerto en un asalto así que yo quien era amigo de su padre decidí adoptarlo, él se crio como hijo mío y se convirtió en un chico de bien, como era de esperarse se enamoro y se caso con ella, kushina uzumaki, ese era el nombre de ella, ella y minato fueron felices y él se convirtió en el jefe del hospital que antes estaba en el norte, un día el edificio comenzó a incendiarse y minato tomo la decisión de sacar a los enfermos que estaban mas graves primero unos cuantos salieron pero los demás se quedaron adentro, todos pensaron que hubiera sido mejor sacar a los que tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir que los que estaban moribundos, pero al desplomarse la puerta de entrada principal era imposible que los demás pudieran salir. Ese mismo día su esposa estaba dando a luz en un quirófano y él decidió salvar a su esposa e hijo que había venido al mundo y después ir por los demás, el incendio pasó a los siguientes niveles y muchos murieron.

Todos en el pueblo le echaron la culpa a él por haber preferido salvar a su familia antes que a los demás enfermos y personas que estaban en el hospital, por sus malas decisiones culparon a su familia, por eso kushina decidió darle su apellido para que el niño no se viera envuelto por el deseo de venganza y odio de todo el pueblo.

Pero no fue suficiente, ellos se tuvieron que mudar por la hostigación que sufrieron y vinieron a vivir aquí conmigo, pero los rumores corren rápido, y aquí se enteraron rápidamente de lo sucedido, las personas del pueblo decidieron volantearlos por todas partes e incluso algunos los siguieron hasta aquí.

Naruto se volvió presa de sentimientos vengativos y los niños, adultos, todo tipo de persona lo molestaban haciéndole bromas pesadas diciéndole monstro ignorándolo, golpeándolo, sus padres decidieron que por el momento seria mejor irse a tokyo así que en el cumpleaños 10 de naruto el regalo que le darían serian unas vacaciones.

Las tragedias no vienen solas, sus padres tuvieron ese día un accidente, eso fue lo que dijeron el auto por exceso de velocidad se había desbarrancado y volteado y sus dos pasajeros habían muerto instantáneamente. Pero no había sido así, aun había personas que querían a minato y a kushina y ellos me dijeron que le habían cortados los frenos al auto, es decir habían sido acecinados, muerto intencionalmente.

Los siguientes 6 años para naruto no fueron nada fácil siendo victima de burlas, ablegaciones y otro tipo de cosas hasta que apareció un profesor que decía querer ser amigo de naruto.

Naruto acepto su amistad en cierto punto naruto lo buscaba para contarle sus cosas desahogarse estar con alguien que no lo odiaba y decía quererlo, pero el profesor comenzó a obsesionarse de mi nieto a tal punto de creer que naruto estaba enamorado de él, y así fue como el profesor se quito la vida enfrente del chico que decía amar.

– Ahora al contarte esta historia quiero saber que es lo que piensas, lo mas seguro es que pienses que él no tiene la culpa de todo que es inocente y son las persona quienes están mal, pero hay algo que te quiero decir, se que eres un uchiha y tu apellido aquí es muy conocido y respetado, pero si te dijera que tu hermano mayor trabajaba en el hospital que se incendio y fue una de las personas que murieron dentro ¿seguirías pensando que naruto es inocente?

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no lo había sabia ya que su apellido era uzumaki y no Namikaze,nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, el responsable de la muerte de su querido hermano era el padre del chico que…

–Yo.

– ¿sigues teniendo los mismos sentimientos por mi nieto?

Que contradictorio era sus sentimientos, estaban revueltos, no sabia que hacer como actuar.

–me tengo que despedir la hora de visitas a terminado confiare en que hagas lo correcto y no hagas sufrir a naruto innecesariamente, ya ha pasado por mucho no necesitas agregarle mas.

Jiraiya entro al cuarto del rubio y se despidió, naruto no entendía nada pero el confiaba en su abuelo mas que en nadie.

– ¿crees que hiciste lo correcto al decirle a jiraiya lo del hermano de sasuke tsunade?

–pero que dices kakashi, tu conociste a itachi al hermano de sasuke y sabes como pensaba él, sabes que el murió sin decirle una sola palabra a sasuke de lo que paso adentro de ese hospital.

– ¿entonces estas diciendo que ya es hora de que sasuke acepte la realidad?

–si, así es por que si no lo hace ambos van a sufrir.

– ¿Te refieres a los sentimientos que naruto siente por él y viceversa?

–si, solo jiraiya es la única persona que estuvo presente en esa trágica historia, él no vivirá mucho máximo un mes o dos, él quiere irse sabiendo que su único nieto estará bien.

El moreno no sabia que hacer que decir, era demasiada información que administrar, lo que le había atraído de naruto era esa fuerza que tenia ante las adversidades al haberse enterado de lo de su sensei y haber afrontado la locura de su esposa eso era de admirase pero saber mas atrás de eso era algo que no podía manejar ¿acaso eso era lo que sakura iba a decirle antes de que la interrumpiera? Por ahora quería estar solo pensar en sus sentimientos y reflexionar no quería ver a naruto, no aun.

La noche había llegado de nueva cuenta al cuarto de naruto no podía verla solo sentirla, sentir el frio viento que entraba por la ventana.

–Ya va a llegar el invierno, dijeron en las noticias que la primera nevada caería esta noche.

– ¿sakura chan? ¿Eres tú?

–siempre sorprendiéndome, naruto.

– ¿Qué sucede sakura? te oigo extraña.

–sabes naruto, aunque soy mas grande que tu por 5 años no entiendo como sasuke se pudo fijar en un crio como tú.

– ¿De que estas hablando? no te entiendo.

–No me entiendes hazte el tonto, ¿acaso no sedujiste a sasuke como lo hiciste con aquel profesor con tu linda carita de victima?

–yo no se…

–Claro que lo sabes, podrás engañar a todos en este hospital pero no me engañas a mi, sasuke es mío ¿entiendes? Lo eh amado por tanto tiempo eh sido su amiga por largo tiempo y luego llegas tú y tratas de llevártelo ¿Qué estas planeando hacer? ¿Qué se suicide como tu profesor?

– ¡No! yo nunca quise eso, yo lo veía como un amigo nada mas pero el malentendió las cosas.

–Malentendido, si como no, conozco tú historia tú familia se dedica a quitarles a los demás sus seres queridos.

– ¿¡QUE! ¡ESTAS MAL!

–no lo estoy, incluso tú le has quitado algo muy preciado a sasuke kun.

–yo no lo haría, ¡yo lo quiero!

– ¿Querer? que va a saber querer un monstro como tu ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?

– ¿Qué cosa?

Se acerca al rubio y susurrándole al oído.

–Tú mataste al hermano mayor de sasuke, tú eres el único responsable de su muerte ¡TU MATASTE A ITACHI UCHIHA!

– ¡Ya vasta sakura!

Esa voz naruto la conocía muy bien le pertenecía a la persona mas importante para él

– ¡Sasuke!– dijeron ambos al Unísono

–Sakura ¿no te dije que no vinieras? – sonaba amenazador

–pero él tenia que saberlo.

–ya vasta sakura, vete de aquí antes de que te saque yo.

La peli rosada salió enojada azotando la puerta

– ¿es verdad?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Tu hermano estaba en ese hospital ¿en el que se incendio?

–si, así es él era doctor.

–Lo siento tanto.

Las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, un hueco enorme e indescriptible invadía su estomago y pecho, era algo que nunca antes había sentido ni siquiera cuando jiraiya le había dicho que sus padres no regresarían a casa o cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad a su abuelo o el ver morir frente a él a su sensei que quería a pesar de todo, de las bromas, de la sangre, de la locura, del odio y venganza, era algo mas horrible que eso.

–No te disculpes.

–yo… lo siento tanto…lo siento tan…

– ¡QUE NO TE DISCULPES! – sasuke estaba enojado pero no era con el rubio si no con él mismo

– Yo lo sie…– Sus palabras se trababan, no podía hablar mas sin sollozar "la persona que mas quieres se esta destruyendo frente a ti y tu solo puedes mirar" si esas eran las palabras exactas que le había dicho un día un sujeto de pelo largo y negro extraño de mirada ambiciosa y ojos de serpiente.

No podía, no entendía como solo en unos cuantos días tenía sentimientos que había jurado no tener, sentimientos que te vuelven presa en lugar de cazador.

– lo siento…lo siento sasuke.

¿Era lo único que podía decir? ¿Como decirle que lo sentía? ¿Cómo le llegarían sus sentimientos de arrepentimiento? Su corazón y alma se rompían, era causante de mas dolor, tal vez la esposa de sus sensei tenia razón, si él no existiera su madre no habría ido ese día al hospital, su padre se habría fijado antes en el fuego y había tomado la decisión correcta de sacar a las personas importantes primero. El hermano de sasuke seguiría vivo, no habría estado ese día en el quirófano, su padre no le habría llamado para que atendiera a su madre por el embarazo, itachi uchiha no habría ido ese día a trabajar y seguiría vivo.

– Todo es mi culpa, lo siento tanto sasuke– se levanta de la cama y trata de alcanzar a sasuke

– ¡QUE TE DEJES DE DISCULPAR! – se aleja no deja que se le acerque

Las lagrimas del rubio salían con mas fluidez, sasuke estaba enojado lo sabia todo, tsunade le había contado la parte de la historia que jiraiya no le había contado.

Itachi trabajaba en el mismo hospital que el padre de naruto, minato llamo a itachi al kushina estar en labor de parto, el moreno al estar en su día de descanso no tubo objeción y fue a trabajar ese día, se despidió de su pequeño hermano prometiéndole que volvería para estar con él, itachi uchiha no regreso, se despidió de su hermano segundos antes de morir, no culpo ha nadie.

– ¿por que? Dime ¿por que? – se sienta enfrente de naruto en la cama

– sasuke yo…– lo silencia con una mano

– antes de entrar aquí había decidido culparte, después de todo mi hermano ya no esta aquí pero dime ¿por que? ¿Por qué ahora que te veo se que no tienes la culpa? ¿Por qué tengo estos sentimientos por un niño como tu? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que te amo?

Empuja a naruto a la cama y se recuesta en su pecho.

–déjame estar así hasta que se me pase el enojo, tu no eres culpable de nada así que deja de disculparte.

Naruto pudo sentirlo, las cálidas lágrimas de sasuke mojando su pecho, como desearía poder verlo mas ahora que nunca, por primera vez sintió lo que era estar ciego.

– Naruto.

– si.

– abre tus ojos.

– ¿Qué? pero no puedo ver.

– solo quiero ver el color de tus ojos, solo ábrelos.

Naruto obedeció, ciertamente siempre los tenia cerrados, creía que era inútil tenerlos abiertos si no podía ver, poco a poco los fue abriendo hasta tenerlos completamente, pero solo había oscuridad. Pudo sentir las cálidas manos de sasuke que lo acariciaban gentilmente.

– azules.

Fue lo único que dijo, las lágrimas que se habían detenido hace unos cuantos minutos ahora volvían a surgir, pero esta vez no era por su pasado si no por las gentiles palabras que lo abrasaban cariñosamente.

Sasuke beso a naruto con tal profundidad y pasión que ambos se derretían, esa noche la nieve comenzó a caer llenando toda la calle de color blanco y siendo testigo de un apasionado encuentro entre dos personas que se amaban.

– Quiero ver la primavera a tu lado.

El tiempo parecía correr lentamente, el invierno dejaba de ser crudo para en su lugar las primeras flores de cerezo aparecieran, sasuke había convencido a naruto de operarse nuevamente, jiraiya y hinata lo apoyarían fuera el resultado que fuera, y sasuke no lo dejaría aunque no pudiera ver.

El moreno seria quien lo operara y tenia absoluta confianza en que lo lograría, después de todo tsunade había dejado su caso para dárselo a él, así sasuke sometió a operación a naruto olvidándose por un momento de sus sentimientos y actuando como un doctor debería ser.

Silencio, todos estaba reunidos, el momento había llegado sasuke le quitaría la venda de los ojos y verían el resultado.

– no estés nervioso dobe.

– A ¿quien le dices dobe teme?

– yo soy tu doctor ¿Que forma de hablarme es esa?

¿Cuanto tiempo había permanecido en la oscuridad? Ciertamente fue mucho antes de perder la vista, había sido toda su vida sumergido en una profunda oscuridad en donde él era el único.

La venda había caído, solo quedaban las gasas las cuales fueron removidas cuidadosamente, sus ojos se veían perfectamente no estaban las marcas del cuchillo, solo eran unos ojos cerrados.

– puedes abrirlos naruto.

– ¡Espera! – los detuvo

– ¿Que sucede?

Levanto sus delgadas manos, el rubio coloco ambas en el rostro de sasuke.

– ¿Qué haces? – el mayor no entendía

– así puedo verte incluso si no es con los ojos.

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente, poco a poco al tenerlos completamente abiertos las lagrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

– naruto ¿no puedes ver? – pregunto tsunade

En ese momento sasuke se había dado cuenta

– eres realmente hermoso.

– ¿naruto puedes ver? – grito emocionada hinata, pero sin hacerle caso naruto solo se concentro en el chico que tenia enfrente.

Moviendo su mano por el cabello del azabache las finas hebras se deslizaban entre sus dedos

– Negros– fue lo único que dijo, sonrió y cerró de nuevo los ojos

– ¡naruto!

Aunque fuera por un instante el rubio había podido ver a la persona que amaba, había regresado a la oscuridad pero esta ves no había sido solo, se había llevado una bella imagen con él, el de un chico moreno de ojos negros vestido de bata blanca sentado enfrente de él con un bonito fondo de pétalos de cerezo entrando por la ventana.

**NOTAS FINALES**

Que les pareció ¿triste? Bueno pues así acaba esta historia que se me ocurrió mientras leía unos mangas, y no pude evitarlo y comencé a escribirlo debo ser sincera el final se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Sadness And Sorrow (dolor y tristeza) de toshiro masuda del anime de naruto BUAA TT_TT realmente me puse sentimental en el final, bueno hay algo que quiero decir y que no puse en el fic pero que es importante de todos modos.

1: el sensei de naruto es X ósea no es ningún personaje de la serie al = que su esposa

2: no puse lemon por que la verdad soy malísima en eso aunque quise pero aunque me esfuerce eso solo me llevaría más tiempo y probablemente perdería la inspiración al tratar de quemarme el coco (ya me ha pasado)

3: se preguntaran ¿Qué pasa con sakura? Pues ella se va por su propia voluntad del hospital, ha que mi sasukito tan fuerte de carácter.

4: el abuelo de naruto jiraiya muere dos semanas después de la operación de naruto

5: Las edades, la primera vez que lo escribi había puesto que sasuke tenía 23 pero pensé ¿no es muy joven para ser un doctor reconocido? Así que lo cambie a 25, mientras sakura al ser enfermera es algo así como pasante tiene 21, y naru tiene 16 (recuerden que es estudiante) sufre mucho para ser tan joven


End file.
